


The Secret Hero

by Joyful_Hours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful_Hours/pseuds/Joyful_Hours
Summary: „Ich bin Regulus Arcturus Black. Es wird meiner Familie nachgesagt, dass wir unglaublich gutaussehend und charmant sind. Wir sind absolut von uns selbst überzeugt, herablassend, arrogant, dramatisch. Wenn wir am Abgrund stehen, dann verzweifeln wir nicht, sondern lachen unserem Schicksal ins Gesicht. Speziell über mich musst du wissen, dass ich eindeutig den Großteil der Intelligenz meiner Eltern geerbt habe, wobei Sirius... nun eher schlecht davon gekommen ist. Aber mir wird außerdem nachgesagt, dass ich ein fantastischer Tänzer bin. Also Jocelyn Spark, dürfte ich dich um einen letzten, ersten Tanz bitten?“, sage ich geheimnisvoll grinsend und halte ihr auffordernd meine Hand hin... Die Fanfiktion beschreibt das Leben von Regulus, wobei die Beziehung der beiden Brüder im Vordergrund steht. Was wenn Regulus sich verliebt und bereit ist sein Leben für dieses Mädchen zu verändern? Welche Ereignisse führen ihn letztendlich zu der drastischen Entscheidung sein Leben zu beenden? Nach einem RPG von Judith und Lena.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. You got it in you

Holding back the flood in this skyscraper town.  
You gave all that sweat and blood.  
Now you think you’re gonna drown.  
You can’t tell that you’re bigger  
than the sea that you’re sinking in.  
And you don’t know what you got,  
but you got it at your fingertips.

You got it in you.

When the lights go out and leave you standing in the dark.  
No one ever told you this would be so hard.  
I know you think your fire is burning out,  
but I still see you shining through.

You got it in you.

(GOT IT IN YOU - BANNERS) 

  


  
To the secret hero himself - R.A.B. 

✯  
„Uh, nun wen haben wir denn da? Noch einen Black? Normalerweise wäre das eine leichte Entscheidung, doch nachdem dein Bruder Sirius letztes Jahr sämtliche Regeln gebrochen hat…“, beginnt der sprechende Hut und ich kneife die Augen fest zu.  
„Oh bitte, schick mich einfach nach Slytherin.“, flehe ich stumm. Es wäre ein Desaster, wenn sie mich, Regulus Arcturus Black, in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin stecken würden. Meine Familie würde ausrasten. Besonders Mutter.  
✧✦✧  
Zu gut erinnere ich mich an den Tag, als mein Bruder vor einigen Monaten aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist. Schon am Anfang des Schuljahres waren unsere Eltern außer sich darüber, dass mein Bruder die Frechheit besaß nach Gryffindor zu gehen. Das Haus der Blutsverräter.   
Weihnachten hatte er in Hogwarts verbracht und so war es der erste Tag der Sommerferien, an dem wir uns nach dem langen ersten Schuljahr wieder sahen.   
Mutter und Vater waren an dem Tag nicht zuhause und so durfte ich Sirius allein vom Gleis abholen. Der Weg bis zum Bahnhof war nicht weit. Zu Fuß musste man nur etwa 20 Minuten durch die stets überfüllten Straßen Londons laufen, bis man am Bahnhof King’s Cross ankam. Die Stadt war ständig in Bewegung und es schien immer ein Hauch von Nebel und Rauch in der Luft zu liegen. Das war so wegen der Muggel, hatten mir meine Eltern erklärt, wegen all der Maschinen, die sie erfunden hatten.   
Manchmal wünschte ich, wir würden auf dem Land leben. In einem kleinen Haus mit Garten in dem ein großer Baum stehen würde, unter dem man an sonnigen Tagen in Ruhe lesen konnte. Nachts würden Sirius und ich vermutlich stundenlang draußen sein und den Himmel nach Sternschnuppen absuchen.   
All das war in London nicht möglich. Die Lichter der Stadt, die aus all den Muggelhäusern drangen, stahlen den Sternen die Show.   
Ich weiß noch, wie ich am Gleis 9 3/4 auf einer Bank saß und begann in einem Buch zu lesen, weil ich viel zu früh dran war.   
Durch die vielen Menschen bemerkte ich meinen Bruder erst, als er mit einem strahlenden Grinsen vor mir auftauchte. In unseren jungen Jahren war es oft nur unsere Größe, an der man uns unterscheiden konnte. Sirius hatte genau wie ich sturmgraue Augen und lockige beinahe schwarze Haare, die ihm etwa bis zum Kinn reichten, während ich meine meist etwas kürzer trug. Er war genauso schmal und schlank wie ich, doch während ich meist etwas dürr wirkte, stand ihm diese schlaksige Statur irgendwie. Es gab nur einen riesigen Unterschied, der jetzt besonders ins Auge stieß. Der gold-rote Gryffindorschal um seinen Hals. Es wirkte merkwürdig fremd, ihn mit so leuchtenden Farben zu sehen, doch es hielt mich nicht davon ab aufzustehen und meinen Bruder fest zu umarmen.   
„Hast du mich etwa so sehr vermisst, Reg?“, fragte Sirius mich lachend, während er die Umarmung brüderlich erwiderte, doch ich hörte an seiner Stimme, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.   
Den ganzen Weg über bis nach Hause erzählte mir Sirius von seinen neuen Freunden und von Hogwarts. Was sie alles erlebt und all die Streiche, die sie gespielt hatten. Von James Potter, seinem neuen besten Freund, der es auf Anhieb geschafft hatte Gryffindors Sucher zu werden. Von Remus Lupin, der unglaublich nett war, aber ein Geheimnis zu haben schien, dem sie sicher bald auf die Schliche kommen würden und von Peter Pettigrew, einem kleinen dicklichen Jungen, der irgendwie dazu gehörte.   
Mit funkelnden Augen hörte ich ihm zu. In nur zwei Monaten würde ich das erste Mal selbst durch die Tore von Hogwarts treten und vor lauter Aufregung vergaß ich, ihm zu erzählen, was dieses Jahr alles passiert war. Wie oft unsere Eltern Besuch von finster dreinblickenden Personen bekamen oder selbst zu Besuch im Malfoy Manor, dem Wohnsitz der Familie Malfoy in Wiltshire waren. Es waren Todesser, das wusste ich. Sie trafen sich in der Stadt unweit von Bristol um Absprachen zu machen oder sich über Neuigkeiten zu informieren. Unsere Eltern waren ihre Unterstützer, auch wenn sie selbst kein Dunkles Mal trugen und dem dunklen Lord nie offiziell die Treue geschworen hatten. Sie stimmten den Grundsätzen der Todesser zu und auch, wenn sie es bisher nie ausgesprochen hatten, so würden sie es begrüßen, wenn wir uns ihnen eines Tages anschließen würden.   
Wir verbrachten den Tag im Zimmer von Sirius, aßen Schokofrösche und redeten über die Schule. Es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben.. und doch war alles anders… Das sollte ich wenige Stunden später am eigenen Leib erfahren.   
  
Meine Eltern kamen erst zum Abendessen nach Hause. Ich hatte mich bereits umgezogen und stand nun vor dem Spiegel, um den letzten Knopf meines schwarzen Hemdes zu schließen und ja nicht versehentlich einen auszulassen.   
Es war nur ein normales Abendessen, doch wir hatten gelernt stets noble und ganz im Sinne des Familiennamens, schwarze Kleidung zu tragen. Ich hatte das Ganze nie hinterfragt und es einfach so akzeptiert.   
Das schwarze Hemd stand mir recht gut, auch wenn es mich etwas blass und noch dünner wirken lies. In meinem Zimmer mit der silbrigen Tapete und den Möbeln aus Ebenholz fiel ich so beinahe nicht auf. Alles in diesem Haus war alt, aber auch kostbar. Das Bett hatte feine in das Holz eingearbeitete Schnörkel und schwere dunkelgrüne Vorhänge versperrten die Sicht nach draußen auf das Nachbarhaus, von wo man uns dank der Schutzzauber eh nicht hätte sehen können. Ich mochte dieses Zimmer nie. Nur ein kleines Bücherregal über meinem Bett war mir wirklich wichtig. In diese Bücher konnte ich immer entfliehen, wenn Mutter schlecht gelaunt war oder lautstark mit Sirius zu streiten begonnen hatte.   
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, auch an diesem Abend einfach auf dem Bett sitzen bleiben zu dürfen und mich hinter den Seiten eines dicken Buches verstecken zu können.   
Seit Sirius im vergangenen September dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt wurde, war die Stimmung im Haus noch um so einiges angespannter geworden. Ich wollte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es nun sein würde, da er wieder hier war. Er war stolz auf die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes. Schon vorher war es sein Ziel gewesen mit den Traditionen unserer Familie zu brechen. Koste es, was es wolle.   
Es würde ihn vermutlich eines Tages den Kopf kosten, weil Mutter aus Wut ein Messer nach ihm warf. Aber bei meinem Glück, würde es mich treffen, den Sohn, der schon immer versucht hatte seinen Eltern alles Recht zu machen, um nur ja keinen Ärger zu provozieren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen strich ich das Hemd glatt, bevor ich in den Flur trat.   
In der oberen Etage des Grimmauld Place gab es nur zwei Zimmer und ein kleines Bad. Das von meinem Bruder lag direkt gegenüber von meinem und war erheblich größer. Er war der Erstgeborene, damit hatten sie an ihn noch mehr Erwartungen und weil er in ihren Augen wertvoller war, hatte er auch das größere Zimmer. Oder zumindest war es so, bis er letzten Sommer sämtliche Erwartungen zunichte gemacht hatte.   
Leise klopfte ich. „Bist du fertig?“, fragte ich.   
Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. „Jap“, kam es gelassen von meinem Bruder, doch ich blieb in der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn skeptisch.   
Er trug zerrissene, ausgeblichene Jeans und ein Shirt mit dem Logo einer Muggelband, die ich nicht kannte. Absolute Muggelkleidung.   
„Ehm… könntest du dich bitte umziehen? Mutter wird das sicher nicht gefallen..“, begann ich vorsichtig.   
Unsicher sah ich zu meinem Bruder hoch und ich sah das sonst so präsente Grinsen auf seinen Lippen kurz verrutschen. Einen Moment hatte ich Hoffnung, er würde es tatsächlich tun, doch dann wurde sein Grinsen plötzlich noch breiter.   
„Stimmt, du hast Recht, da fehlt noch was!“, sagte er und schlang grinsend den Gryffindorschal von vorhin um seinen Hals.   
Es würde Ärger geben. Gewaltigen Ärger. Ich seufzte leise und ging mit hängendem Kopf die Treppe hinunter bis in die Küche im Untergeschoss. Das Gewölbe aus rauen Steinwänden gefiel mir noch nie. Selbst im Sommer wurde es in dem düsteren fensterlosen Raum nie wirklich warm. Das einzige Licht stammte von einem Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes und da mein Vater immer Pfeife rauchte, hingen dicke Rauchschwaden unter der Decke. Allein bei dem Geruch drehte sich mir der Magen um.   
Nur kurz begrüßte ich meine Mutter, bevor ich mich neben meinen Vater an den Esstisch setzte, den Kreacher, unser Hauself, bereits gedeckt hatte. Aus Gewohnheit setzte ich mich absolut gerade hin. Ich wusste, dem strengen Blick meiner Mutter würde nichts entgehen. Sie hatte ihre langen lockigen Haare stets zurückgebunden und trug auch an gewöhnlichen Tagen fürnehme Kleider. Eine Gestalt vor der man sich fürchten konnte. „Wo ist dein Bruder?“, zischte sie und erhob ausnahmsweise dabei nur leicht die Stimme. Es gab Tage, an denen ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie je aufhören würde zu schreien.   
„Er wird sicher gleich da sein, Walburga“, murmelte mein Vater hinter seiner Zeitung, gerade als ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte. Im Vergleich zu Mutter war Vater meist recht ruhig. Nur wenn er zu viel geraucht oder getrunken hatte, konnte er regelrecht aus der Haut fahren und dann war man froh, wenn man ihm nicht in die Quere kam. Mit seinen dunklen längeren Haaren und den beinahe schwarzen Augen, war Orion Black definitiv nicht hässlich. Sicher wäre er in jüngeren Jahren bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt gewesen, doch eine Heirat aus Liebe stand für ihn nie zur Frage. Er hatte seine eigene Cousine heiraten müssen, um die Reinheit seines Blutes zu bewahren. Ganz so, wie es in den altehrwürdigen Familien Tradition war.   
Ich blickte auf als mein Bruder, scheinbar gelassen, die Treppe runter kam. Für jeden, der ihn kannte war es offensichtlich, dass er nervös war. Nur würde er es nie zugeben.   
Im selben Moment erblickte auch unsere Mutter ihren Sohn und stieß beim Anblick seiner Kleidung einen spitzen Schrei aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Kreacher ließ deswegen vor Schreck ein Glas fallen, welches klirrend auf dem Boden zersprang. Mein Vater schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, während er schwungvoll aufstand und Sirius wutschnaubend betrachtete, der völlig erstarrt auf dem letzten Absatz der Treppe stand, seit Mutter zu Schreien begonnen hatte.   
Der Schrei endete nach einer schrecklich langen Zeit und eine lastende Stille legte sich über den Grimmauld Place Nummer 12. Eine Stille, die nur von meinem leisen Wimmern durchbrochen wurde, als ich mit riesigen Augen zu meiner Hand sah.   
Sie lag dummerweise genau dort, wo mein Vater mit der Faust den Tisch hatte treffen wollen, nur das er außerdem noch sein Messer in der Hand hatte, welches nun meine Handfläche durchbohrte.   
Aller Augen wendeten sich mir zu, als ich mit meiner zittrigen rechten Hand das Messer umfasste und es aus der Tischplatte, sowie meiner verletzten Hand zog. Durch das ganze Adrenalin, das Dank des Schrecks durch meine Adern rauschte, gab ich dabei nicht einen Mucks von mir. Mein Blick hob sich und ich sah in das Gesicht von Sirius, der kreidebleich geworden war. Ich hatte ihn gebeten sich umzuziehen, weil ich genau dieses Szenario hatte kommen sehen. Er hatte es absichtlich getan. So wie er es immer tat. Sirius lebte nur dafür um Mutter und Vater zu provozieren. Er schien nie zu merken, wie sehr wir alle darunter litten.   
Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, doch diese bekam niemand zu sehen, denn ich setzte eine eiskalte Miene auf und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Das ich Sirius dabei anrempelte, war mir egal und ich hätte wohl die Tür meines Zimmer zugeknallt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass dies noch mehr Ärger bedeuten würde.   
Es vergingen einige Minuten bis ein behutsames Klopfen an meiner Tür ertönte und mein Bruder eintrat.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Reg?“, fragte er halbherzig, doch ich sah ihm seine Schuldgefühle an. Wir beide wussten, dass absolut nichts in Ordnung war.   
Ich saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf meinem Bett, seit Kreacher vor ein paar Minuten meine Hand verbunden hatte. Dank seiner Magie und dem Heiltrank, den er mir gegeben hatte, tat es nicht weh, doch ich hatte mich ziemlich erschreckt. Meine Augen waren noch immer gerötet, aber ich war nicht wütend auf meinen Bruder. Ich hatte nur Angst vor dem was noch kommen würde.   
„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt.“, murmelte ich beinahe tonlos, „Sie.. es ist schlimmer geworden, seit du weg bist.“   
Schnell wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken eine Träne weg. Ich wollte nicht schwach wirken.   
„Mutter ist schrecklich wütend und kommandiert Kreacher von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang herum. Vater raucht so viel, dass er oft abends nicht mehr lesen kann vor Benommenheit… Du bist nicht der Einzige, der es aushalten muss. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer.“, fuhr ich meinen Bruder an.   
Für einen Moment verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. Genau wie Mutter wurde Sirius gern laut wenn wir stritten und ich konnte die Beschimpfungen schon beinahe hören, doch er überraschte mich, indem er sich mit einem Seufzen neben mich aufs Bett sinken lies.   
Einen Moment lang schwiegen wir beide.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass du das alleine durchstehen musstest“, sagte er schließlich und ich konnte in seinen sturmgrauen Augen echtes Bedauern sehen, „aber ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als würde ich diesen ganzen Hokuspokus toll finden. Verstehst du das? Was unsere Eltern tun ist schlecht. Es ist die dunkle, die böse Seite, der sie sich angeschlossen haben. Ich bin anders! Ich will nicht so sein wie sie!“   
Sein Blick war durchdringend, als er mich ansah.   
„Wie sieht’s bei dir aus, Reggie? Bist auf ihrer oder auf meiner Seite?“, fragte er mich plötzlich und ich spürte, wie sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte.   
Doch statt meinem Bruder zu antworten, wendete ich meinen Blick ab. „Hast du gehört, was mit unserer Cousine Andromeda passiert ist?“, fragte ich leise, „Sie hat sich in einen Muggelstämmigen verliebt. Wir waren zu Besuch, als sie ihn der Familie vorgestellt hat. Tante Druella ist ausgerastet, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Onkel Cygnus. Er… er hat ihr in die Augen gesehen, seiner eigenen Tochter, und hat ihr den Cruciatus Fluch aufgehetzt. Ich… ich hab nicht hingesehen, aber ich habe ihre Schreie gehört … und Bella, sie hat gelacht. Sie hat ihre gefolterte Schwester ausgelacht. Alles nur, weil Meda einen Muggel liebt.“, erzählte ich was im Frühjahr passiert war und brauchte einen Moment bis ich wieder genug Mut aufbringen konnte, um meinen Bruder anzusehen. Angst lag in meinen Augen.   
„Jetzt ist dort, wo ihr Platz in unserem Stammbaum war, nur noch ein schwarzer Brandfleck und sie haben gesagt, dass dies allen passiert, die unsere Familie derart verraten.“, murmelte ich.   
Der Blick meines Bruders war bestürzt, aber er schien nicht zu verstehen, wovor ich mich so fürchtete. Seine Sorge galt eher Andromeda und dem Muggel. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er es nicht einmal gewusst und ganz vergessen hatte, unserer Lieblingscousine einen Brief zu schicken, weil er vermutlich viel zu abgelenkt von all seinen Freunden gewesen war.   
„Narcissa hat mir beim letzten Treffen heimlich versichert, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie scheint noch Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester zu haben.. aber sie darf nicht einmal darüber reden. Es ist, als wäre Meda nie ein Teil unserer Familie gewesen… und so möchte ich nicht auch enden.“, gestand ich ihm.   
Sirius sah mich lange an, doch schließlich stand er auf, als wäre im plötzlich eingefallen, wie spät es schon ist. „Mal ehrlich, Reg“, murmelte er und gähnte, „von so einer Familie will ich gar kein Teil mehr sein“   
Ich starrte an diesem Abend noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die mein Bruder gegangen war. Sirius hatte sich verändert, während er in Hogwarts war. Alles hatte sich verändert.   
✧✦✧   
Zurück in der Realität bemerke ich, dass ich völlig in Gedanken versunken bin, während der sprechende Hut noch immer darüber grübelt, in welches Haus er mich schicken soll.   
Natürlich hat er meine Gedankengänge verfolgt und es scheint ihn noch grüblerischer zu stimmen.   
„So, so, du willst also nach Slytherin, um dem Zorn deiner Eltern zu entgehen.“, stellt der Hut fest.   
„Doch Junge, du weißt hoffentlich, dass du dich nicht ewig hinter diesem Bild des perfekten Erben der Familie Black verstecken kannst? Du hast etwas in dir. Einen großen Mut… wenn du doch bloß nicht so vernarrt darin wärst… ach was soll’s…SLYTHERIN!“, ruft der Hut und ich atme erleichtert aus, als die innerliche Anspannung von mir abfällt.   
Ohne jemanden anzusehen, gehe ich gefolgt von spärlichem Applaus zum Tisch der Slytherins. Die Große Halle ist das wohl Beeindruckendste, was ich je gesehen habe. Die Sterne scheinen durch die verzauberte Decke auf uns herab und der Raum, mit den vier langen Tischen der Häuser, wirkt unendlich groß. Während alle anderen Erstklässler ihre Hälse recken, um möglichst viel dieser magischen Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen, versuche ich möglichst nirgendwo hinzusehen, denn ich spüre den lastenden Blick meines Bruders, der mich zweifelsohne vom anderen Ende der Halle beobachtet.   
Nur vorsichtig hebe ich nach einer Weile den Kopf, um zum Tisch der Gryffindors rüber zu sehen. Der Blick meines Bruders ist kühl und doch durchdringend. Man sollte meinen, ich hätte mich in den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt, doch nun scheint sein Zorn noch größer geworden zu sein. Als hätte der sprechende Hut mit seiner Entscheidung meinen Verrat besiegelt.   
Ich schlucke schwer und senke den Blick wieder. Nur spärlich traue ich mich etwas zu essen, nachdem Dumbledore, der Schuldirektor, seine Rede beendet hat. Zwar bin ich froh in Slytherin gelandet zu sein, doch die Enttäuschung meines Bruders lastet auf mir.   
Die Zeit scheint nicht vergehen zu wollen, doch irgendwann erhebt sich ein Fünftklässler, der sich als unser Vertrauensschüler herausstellt und bittet uns ihm zu folgen. Froh, endlich dieser Halle entkommen zu können, stehe ich auf und beeile mich mit der kleinen Gruppe Erstklässler mitzuhalten.   
Wir gehen durch die Gänge und sind alle darauf bedacht nicht zu trödeln, um auf keinen Fall den Anschluss zu verlieren. Schließlich kennen wir uns alle nicht aus. Das Schloss erscheint mir wie ein riesiges Labyrinth. Wie soll ich mich hier bloß je zurechtfinden?   
Ich bin ganz in Gedanken versunken, daher keuche ich erschrocken auf, als ich am Arm gepackt werde und mich jemand an die Seite zieht.   
„Und wie gefällt es dir hier?“, fragt mich eine allzu vertraute Stimme. Es soll wohl freundlich und unbeschwert klingen, doch ich höre die Bitterkeit in der Stimme von Sirius.   
Normalerweise wende ich den Blick ab und weiche ihm aus, wenn er diesen Ton anschlägt, doch heute nicht. Ich erinnere mich zu gut an seine Worte zu Beginn der Ferien.   
Daher verschränke ich die Arme und hebe leicht das Kinn. In meinen Augen liegt mehr Kälte denn je. Er behandelt mich seit unserem Gespräch an jenem Abend wie einen Verräter. Soll er doch bekommen was er sich so sehr wünscht.   
„Was interessiert es dich eigentlich?“, frage ich, „Du hast selbst gesagt, du willst kein Teil dieser Familie mehr sein. Warum tust du also länger so, als wäre ich dein Bruder?“ Mir ist bewusst, dass ich diese Worte später bereuen werde, aber im Moment ist es mir egal. Ich habe keine Lust noch länger von ihm mit diesem kühlen enttäuschten Ausdruck angestarrt zu werden. Es reicht mir. Ich bin wer ich bin und das kann er nicht ändern, nur weil es ihm missfällt.   
Seine Augen weiten sich und er lässt meinen Arm los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.   
Ich meine kurz Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch er überspielt es binnen Sekunden mit Gleichgültigkeit.   
„Du bist gerade mal eine Stunde ein Slytherin und schon machst du ihnen alle Ehre, richtig? Bist jetzt also was Besseres, ja? Der würdige Erbe der Familie Black. Der zukünftige Todesser!“   
Ein kaltes Lachen kommt über seine Lippen. Verachtung liegt in seinem Blick und ich muss mich anstrengen nicht einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.   
„Du hast deine Seite gewählt, Regulus. Denke nicht, dass ich es nötig hätte, dir nochmal hinterherzulaufen.“ Damit dreht Sirius sich um und verschwindet im Gedränge.   
Ich schließe die Augen für einen Moment als er gegangen ist. Ein kühler Wind weht durch ein Fenster hinein und spielt mit meinen Haaren.   
Ich fühle mich leer. Allein. Da ist nichts mehr und es fühlt sich an, als würde man mir die Kehle zuschnüren. Stück für Stück…   
Die kleine Narbe an meiner Hand brennt, doch ich bemerke es erst wirklich, als ich meine geballte Faust betrachte.   
Ich würde mich nicht von ihm verletzen lassen.   
Von niemandem.   
Nicht mehr.   
✯ 


	2. Lions Inside

Kühler Wind und dennoch strahlende Sonne kündigen das Ende eines goldenen Oktobers an. Ich schlinge meinen Slytherinschal enger um mich, nehme meinen Besen - einen echten Nimbus, wie ihn sonst nur Profispieler haben - und trete hinaus auf die Wiese des Quidditch Stadions, wo ich sofort von der hellen Sonne geblendet werde.  
Obwohl mein Herz vor Aufregung so schnell schlägt, dass ich mich nicht wundern würde, wenn es demnächst einfach so aussetzen würde, versuche ich gelassen zu wirken, während ich zusammen mit den anderen der Mannschaft zur Mitte des riesigen Spielfelds gehe.  
In den letzten Wochen habe ich beinahe jeden Tag trainiert und es tatsächlich geschafft den Platz des Suchers in der Quidditch Mannschaft meines Hauses zu bekommen.  
Zugegeben, die Konkurrenz war nicht sonderlich groß, nur ein recht breitschultriger Typ, aus dem fünften Jahr, hatte sich ebenfalls für die Stelle beim Probespiel gemeldet. Dank meiner schmalen Statur und nicht zuletzt, wegen meines guten Besens, war ich eindeutig die bessere Wahl.  
Wir treten den Gryffindors, unseren größten Rivalen überhaupt, gegenüber, um das erste Spiel dieses Jahres zu beginnen.  
Ich blicke auf um in die, hinter einer Brille mit runden Gläsern versteckten, haselnussbraunen Augen meines Gegenübers zu sehen. Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und etwa einen halben Kopf größer. Seine schwarzen Haare sind ein einziges Chaos und dies liegt nicht einmal an dem Wind, der über das Spielfeld fegt.  
James Potter ist der wohl beste Sucher, den Hogwarts seit einigen Jahren gesehen hat. Im letzten Jahr hatte Gryffindor jedes Spiel gewonnen und den Pokal abgeräumt, ohne das die anderen Mannschaften auch nur eine Chance hatten. Sie überlegten sogar Potter schon jetzt zum Kapitän zu erklären.  
Jeder andere würde wohl Respekt und Anerkennung gegenüber Potter empfinden, doch in mir bildete sich nichts anderes als blinder Hass.  
Blinder Hass, auf den besten Freund meines Bruders.Auf den Jungen, der mir an jenem Tag meinen Bruder gestohlen hat.  
✧✦✧  
Es war vor etwa einem Jahr. Der Tag, an dem Sirius seinen langersehnten Brief von Hogwarts bekam.  
Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich an diesem Morgen um 4 Uhr morgens wach wurde. Eigentlich noch mitten in der Nacht, doch ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Irgendwas hielt mich davon ab.  
Ganz leise stand ich auf, trat in meine Hausschuhe und tapste auf den Flur. Ein Blick nach links und rechts verriet mir, dass die Luft rein war. Alle schienen in ihren Betten zu sein. Nicht, dass sich oft jemand in die oberste Etage verirrte, in der nur unsere beiden Zimmer waren.  
Auf leisen Sohlen ging ich rüber zum Zimmer von Sirius und blieb erst bei seinem Bett stehen.  
Das Zimmer war etwas größer als meins. Silbergraue Tapete schmückte die Wände und Samtvorhänge waren vor den Fenstern. Ein Kerzenleuchter hing an der Decke, von dem etwas Wachs auf den Rahmen des edel geschnitzten Bettes getropft war. Es war genauso wie der Kleiderschrank aus Ebenholz.  
„Sirius? Bist du wach? Ich kann nicht schlafen…“, murmelte ich, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er schlief. Seine Augen waren angestrengt zugekniffen und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Wieder ein Albtraum.  
Er schien etwas durcheinander und erledigt als er die Augen öffnete und sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht fuhr, während er sich aufsetzte. „Was… was ist denn?“, murmelte er verschlafen.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen.. und du offenbar auch nicht“, erklärte ich und kletterte, ohne zu fragen, zu ihm ins Bett. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Kopf ganz an den Rand des Kissens. Besonders als wir noch jünger waren, hatte ich die meisten Nächte hier verbracht. Das Haus war düster und bei all den nicht gerade freundlichen sprechenden Gemälden und den abgetrennten Hauselfenköpfen in der zweiten Etage, konnte sich ein Kind schnell fürchten.  
Sirius hatte sich nie beklagt und ich glaubte, auch er war manchmal froh, nicht ganz allein zu sein.  
Nachdenklich lag ich da und sah aus dem großen Bogenfenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und die ersten Vögel begannen zu singen, doch der Anblick tröstete mich wenig.  
„Was hast du geträumt? War es… war es wieder Mutter?“, fragte ich meinen Bruder behutsam.  
Ich sah wie er sich kurz anspannte. Mutter war ein wirklich übles Thema. Doch dann legte er sich wieder hin und sah mich im Halbdunkel an.  
„Ach… das war ein echt blöder Traum.“, murmelte er, doch es erschien ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, wohl um uns beiden etwas Mut zu machen.  
„Ein bisschen lustig war er aber schon.“, fuhr Sirius fort, „Ich habe Mutter in ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt.“  
Er erzählte mir, dass Mutter ihn im Traum beschimpft hatte. Vor Wut hatte Sirius sie mit einem Zauber in ein kleines Eichhörnchen verwandelt. Ihre Stimme war hoch und schrill geworden, sodass er darüber lachen konnte. Auch ich lachte bei seiner Erzählung und stellte mir Mutter als Eichhörnchen, mit schräger Frisur und piepsiger Stimme, vor.  
Doch mein Lachen verging schnell als Sirius weitererzählte, wie aus dem niedlichen kleinen Eichhörnchen plötzlich eines wurde, welches doppelt so groß war, wie Mutter in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. Ihr Schimpfen war nun laut und bedrohlich geworden. In meiner Vorstellung sah man die riesigen Schneidezähne, als sie auf ihn zuging…  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich ganz bleich.  
„Ich hoffe, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin, dann lerne ich diesen Zauber wirklich. Dann verwandele ich Mutter in ein winzig kleines Eichhörnchen!“, sagte Sirius grinsend. Im Nachhinein konnte er über seinen Albtraum lachen.  
„Aber…“, begann ich kleinlaut, „Eichhörnchen sind schnell und sie können mit ihren Zähnen Nüsse knacken. Mutter wird uns bestimmt in die Ohren beißen.“  
Schnell rutschte ich etwas näher zu Sirius und er gab mir sogar etwas von seiner Decke ab.  
Unsicher sah ich zu ihm auf. „Du wirst sie doch nicht wirklich in ein Eichhörnchen verwandeln und mich dann mit ihr allein lassen…? Vater wird unendlich sauer sein.“  
„Ach Quatsch.“, sagte er beinahe liebevoll. Er wusste das ich Angst vor unseren Eltern hatte. Das hatten wir beide. „Ich nehme dich einfach mit nach Hogwarts und verstecke dich im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann zeige ich dir jeden Abend alle Zauber, die ich schon kann!“  
Meine Augen leuchteten bei dieser Vorstellung. Nur zu gern würde ich mit ihm mitgehen. Die Vorstellung hier allein zu sein, machte mir Angst.  
Gerade als ich antworten wollte, klopfte es jedoch an der Tür und ich schreckte zusammen.  
Sirius und ich sahen uns aus großen Augen an. Wenn Mutter erfuhr, dass ich hier geschlafen hatte, würde ich Ärger bekommen.  
Erst als es zum zweiten Mal klopfte, fasste ich Mut, rollte mich aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür.  
In Anbetracht der Lage öffne ich die Tür zunächst nur einen Spalt breit, doch als ich den Hauselfen davor erkannte, ließ ich ihn sofort rein.  
„Kreacher!“, rief ich freudig.  
Der Hauself sah mich beinahe freundlich an, doch als er Sirius ansah, verschwand die Freundlichkeit größtenteils.  
„Kreacher bringt einen Brief an Sirius Black, Sir.“, sagte der Hauself und hielt einen Brief in Sirius Richtung. Das Siegel erkannte ich sofort und hielt erstaunt die Luft an.  
Der Brief aus Hogwarts.

Sirius sprang vom Bett und entriss Kreacher den Brief. Da er so ungeduldig war, brauchte er einen Moment, bis er es geschafft hatte, den Brief zu öffnen.  
„Sehr geehrter Mister Black“, laß er freudestrahlend und offensichtlich unglaublich stolz vor, „wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir Sie dieses Jahr, am ersten September, auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufnehmen werden.“  
Jubelnd stürmte er auf mich zu und wirbelte mich einmal herum, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Schließlich setzte ich mich auf den Boden, weil mir etwas schwindelig war.  
„Danke Kreacher“, sagte ich an den Hauselfen gerichtet, der sich mit einer Verbeugung zum Gehen wendete.  
Ich hob die Liste auf, die aus dem Brief gefallen war und meine Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Da musst du aber viel einkaufen.“ Besonders wegen des Zauberstabs und des Besens wurde ich neidisch.  
Sirius lief daraufhin runter um den Brief unserem Vater zu zeigen, doch ich blieb oben, ging ins Bad und zog mich wenig später in meinem Zimmer schon mal an. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.  
Wenige Minuten später kam Sirius wieder hoch und blieb kurz in meiner Zimmertür stehen. Er war völlig außer Atem, weil er die Treppe hochgerannt war.  
„Vater hat erlaubt, dass Andromeda mit uns in die Winkelgasse fliegt! Beeil dich! Wir fliegen gleich los!“, erklärte er und seine Worte überschlugen sich vor Aufregung, bevor er selbst in sein Zimmer rannte und sich binnen Sekunden umzog.  
Nur zwei Minuten später kamen wir draußen an, wo Andromeda auf uns wartete. Sie stopfte gerade einen Stapel Zeitungen in ihre Tasche und ich vermutete, dass sie diese für ihren Vater abgeholt hatte und so rein zufällig gerade hier gewesen war, als Sirius mit dem Brief nach unten geeilt war um ihn Vater zu zeigen.  
„Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte mich meine Lieblingscousine. Zwar mochte ich Cissy auch, doch sollte ich mich entscheiden, wen ich am liebsten mag, würde ich auf jeden Fall Andromeda als meine liebste Cousine bezeichnen. Sie war so ganz anders als Bella, die uns schon als Kind immer mit ihren Gruselgeschichten das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Andromeda war nett und unternahm oft etwas mit uns.  
Zumindest damals wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass sie sich längst in den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks verliebt hatte.  
„Kommst du, Reg?“, fragte mein Bruder ungeduldig und wir beide stiegen hinter Andromeda auf ihren Besen. Wir waren schon oft mit Andromeda unterwegs gewesen. Daher musste Meda nicht erklären, dass wir uns gut festhalten mussten.  
Nachdem sie sich vom Boden abstieß, stiegen wir mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit in den Himmel, vor den Blicken der Muggel mit einem Tarnzauber geschützt. Die kühle Morgenluft rauschte uns um die Ohren und trieb mir eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen, aber das störte mich wenig.  
Es gab nur eine Sache, die ich in meiner Kindheit immer wieder verbrochen hatte, obwohl ich wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde. Ich stahl mir regelmäßig den Besen meines Vaters und übte heimlich das Fliegen.  
Voller Faszination beobachtete ich von oben die winzigen Menschen und genoss den Moment.  
Der Tag konnte kaum besser werden.

Wir landeten kurze Zeit später vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und zusammen mit Meda gingen wir durch die geheime Tür in die Winkelgasse.  
„Also, soll ich bei euch bleiben oder wollt ihr eine Weile allein losziehen? Ihr kennt euch doch sicher aus, oder?“, fragte Meda.  
Ich nickte schnell, aber mein Blick glitt schon völlig abgelenkt über die überfüllte Straße und blieb schließlich bei Florean Fortescue, der Eisdiele, hängen.  
Eine endlose Schlange stand davor, doch das war mir egal. Eis zum Frühstück hätte Mutter uns nie erlaubt und auch sonst hatte sie kaum Zeit für sowas. Umso mehr reizte es mich, nun mit meinem Bruder dorthin zu gehen.  
Ich bekam kaum mit, wie Meda Sirius einen Teil der Gallonen gab, welche unser Vater ihr für uns mitgegeben hatte und auch nicht wie Meda zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel verschwand und dort dem muggelstämmigen Zauberer in die Arme fiel, mit dem sie sich verabredet hatte.  
Sirius und ich steuerten zielstrebig auf die Eisdiele zu.  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, doch schließlich saßen wir zufrieden vor der Eisdiele und aßen unser Eis. Sirius hatte Dracheneis. Wenn man davon einen Löffel in den Mund nahm wurde es zuerst kalt wie normale Eiscreme, doch wenn man es eine Weile im Mund behielt, wurde es immer wärmer. Dann musste man es schnell schlucken bevor es den Geschmack von Asche annahm.  
Ich selbst hatte ein einfaches Schokofroscheis und war damit beschäftigt, die kleinen Frösche daran zu hindern, aus meinem Becher zu springen.  
„Was denkst du, welchen Besen wird Meda für mich kaufen?“, fragte Sirius.  
„Bestimmt einen richtig Schnellen“, meinte ich und musste grinsen „aber trotzdem werde ich immer schneller sein als du. Ich fliege viel besser!“  
Ein Junge zog in diesem Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, daher bekam ich gar nicht mit, wie Sirius zum Protest ansetzte. Der Junge hatte rabenschwarze Haare und hielt einen Besen in der Hand. Einen Sauberwisch, wie ich sofort erkannte. Sicherlich hatte er ein Vermögen gekostet.  
Der Junge strahlte und hielt den Besen so, dass auch wirklich jeder ihn sehen konnte.  
„Sieh mal, der Junge mit der Brille.“, sagte ich und zupfte am Ärmel meines Bruders. „So ein Besen wäre doch klasse!“  
Wir beide mussten den Jungen offenkundig angestarrt haben, denn er bemerkte uns und kam auf uns zu, wobei er den Besen lässig hin und her schlenkerte.  
„Was ist das für einer?“, fragte mein Bruder als der Junge bei uns ankam.  
„Ein Sauberwisch 5! Einer der besten Besen überhaupt!“, erklärte der Junge grinsend und hielt Sirius den Besen hin, damit er ihn sich ansehen konnte. Mein Bruder strich andächtig über das polierte Holz. Er war offensichtlich fasziniert.

„Aber“, begann ich kleinlaut, „die Sauberwisch Besen sind doch gar nicht so gut. Der Nimbus beschleunigt innerhalb von Sekunden auf 160 km/h und er ist damit viel schneller und wendiger. Besonders praktisch wenn man Sucher werden will, so wie ich.“  
Die Augen des Jungen hatten sich etwas verengt und er strich sich seine Brille hoch, damit sie nicht von seiner Nase rutschte. „Es liegt nicht nur am Besen sondern auch daran, wie gut man fliegen kann.“, meinte er und ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er ziemlich arrogant wirkte. „Und das kann ich bestimmt besser als du. Ich hab unglaublich schnelle Reflexe.“  
Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, schwieg aber, weil ich keinen Streit anfangen wollte, schließlich wusste ich, dass ich sehr gut fliegen konnte.  
Mein Bruder dagegen stand auf, damit er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen war. Sie waren fast gleich groß und ich vermutete, dass sie beinahe gleich alt waren.  
Sirius Blick war gefährlich herausfordernd und ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Na dann zeig doch mal, was du kannst!“, forderte er den Jungen heraus.  
Das Grinsen des Jungen verblasste etwas und er versuchte, seine strubbeligen Haare zu richten. Das war jedoch hoffnungslos. Besonders im Nacken standen sie in alle Richtungen ab.  
Als minderjähriger Zauberer in der Winkelgasse auf einem Besen rumzuturnen, war sicherlich nicht erlaubt und bei all den Menschen hier könnte es schnell Verletzte geben. Das wollte anscheinend auch er nicht riskieren.  
„Okay, also… was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein Wettfliegen machen, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind?“, schlug er vor und sah mich an, „Ihr seid Sirius und Regulus Black oder? Also werdet ihr sicherlich nach Slytherin kommen. Wenn ihr dann in die Mannschaft kommt, können wir immer gegeneinander antreten. Ich möchte nämlich auch Sucher werden. Aber von Gryffindor.“ Ein unausgesprochenes hoffentlich lag in der Luft.  
Ich nickte, sofort einverstanden, da ich nach wie vor keinen Streit wollte, doch mein Bruder gab sich natürlich nicht zufrieden. „Ich dachte man muss mutig sein um nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Wer bist du eigentlich?“, erwiderte mein Bruder provokativ.  
„Ich bin James Potter und ich bin sehr wohl mutig. Soll ich’s dir beweisen? Ich mache alles, solange ich dabei nicht andere Menschen oder meinen Besen in Gefahr bringe.“, behauptete James mit einem abenteuerlichen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Mein Bruder grinste breit und ich ahnte Böses. Im Mutproben ausdenken war er Meister.  
„Kennst du die Nocturngasse?“, fragte er, „Wir gehen da zusammen lang und du erzählst mir ganz laut irgendwelche Geschichten über deine Muggel-Oma.“  
Zwar wusste Sirius genauso gut wie ich, dass die Potters Reinblüter waren, doch sie waren Blutsverräter, weil ihre Vorfahren irgendwann Ehen mit nicht magischen Menschen eingegangen waren. Zumindest hatte Mutter uns das erzählt.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius erwartet James würde da nicht mitmachen, doch dieser schien begeistert. „Okay, geht in Ordnung!“, sagte er sofort, „Kommt ihr? Wir müssen uns beeilen, ehe meine Eltern wiederkommen.“  
Sirius wirkte kurz beeindruckt, doch gleichzeitig hocherfreut. Er liebte solche Aktionen.  
„Jawohl, wir kommen!“, sagte er und packte mich am Arm, um mich mitzuziehen, bevor ich protestieren konnte.  
Er schien irgendwann mein Unbehagen zu bemerken, denn er blieb vor der Tierhandlung stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Du kannst hier bleiben und dir die Tiere anschauen, wenn du nicht mitwillst.“, schlug er vor.  
„Ich…“, begann ich unsicher, doch ich wusste mein Bruder würde nicht auf mich hören, daher senkte ich nur den Blick und nickte.  
Zwar war ich selbst nicht dabei, doch mein Bruder hatte mir später alles ganz genau erzählt…  
✧✦✧  
Seite an Seite bogen Sirius und James in die Nocturngasse ein. Die düsteren Gebäude warfen lange Schatten auf die Straßen, die von größtenteils vermummten Gestalten gefüllt waren. Es wurde spürbar etwas kühler und dies bereitete beiden Jungen eine Gänsehaut.  
James schien das völlig zu ignorieren. „Also wo waren wir? Ahja, ich wollte dir von meiner Muggel Großmutter erzählen!“, begann er mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen. „Sie hat diese riesigen plüschigen Pantoffeln und im Sommer trägt sie immer weiße Socken in ihren Sandalen.“, sagte er etwas lauter, als es vielleicht notwenig gewesen wäre. Jeder in der Nähe konnte hören, wie er über das Auto, die Waschmaschine und das Telefon seiner angeblichen Großmutter plauderte.  
Selbst das Kichern einer buckligen Hexe, ganz in der Nähe, brachte James nicht aus der Ruhe und Sirius musterte James beeindruckt, auch wenn er wenig über all diesen Muggelkram wusste.  
Erst als eine große Gestalt direkt vor den beiden auftauchte, waren sie gezwungen, stehen zu bleiben.  
„Na, ihr beiden? Habt ihr euch verlaufen?“, fragte die Gestallt und enthüllte mit einem Grinsen eine Reihe beinahe schwarzer Zähne.  
James blieb neben Sirius stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir wissen genau, wo wir sind und wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.“, behauptete er beinahe freundlich, bevor er Sirius am Arm packte und mit ihm zusammen um die nächste Hausecke rannte.  
Statt jedoch schleunigst zurück in Richtung Winkelgasse zu laufen, hielt James Sirius zurück und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Eilig kramte der schwarzhaarige Junge ein Stück Stoff aus seiner Tasche und warf es geschickt über sich und Sirius.  
Der weiche Stoff des Tarnumhangs legte sich um die beiden und ließ sie für aller Augen unsichtbar werden. Die düstere Gestalt folgte ihnen zwar um die Ecke, doch als der Mann bemerkte, dass er die beiden nicht mehr sehen konnte, machte er mit einer Schimpftirade kehrt.  
„Der Umhang lässt uns unsichtbar werden“, flüsterte James und seine Augen funkelten. Sirius sah sich erstaunt um und bemerkte nun auch, dass all die anderen sie keines Blickes würdigten. Sie waren tatsächlich unsichtbar. „Genial!“, flüsterte er.  
Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen gingen die beiden zurück zur Winkelgasse, wo James den Umhang abnahm und stolz in seiner Tasche verstaute. Sirius schlug James auf die Schulter und sah ihn breit grinsend an. „Das war echt der Wahnsinn! Dass du keinen Mut hast, nehme ich sofort zurück. So viel Spaß hatte ich echt lange nicht!“  
James lachte leise. Es schien ihm ähnlich zu gehen. „Du bist aber auch ziemlich mutig für einen Black!“, stellt er fest, „Vielleicht macht der sprechende Hut bei dir ja eine Ausnahme.“  
Aufmunternd zwinkerte James Sirius zu, doch die Eltern von James hatten die beiden entdeckt und James verabschiedete sich eilig. „Also wir sehen uns dann am Gleis?“  
„Wir sehen uns am Gleis!“, bestätigte mein Bruder freudig, bevor er langsam zu mir zurück kam. Die Worte von James stimmten ihn nachdenklich. Ob er wirklich nach Gryffindor gehören könnte? Er? Sirius Black, ein Gryffindor? 

✧✦✧  
Ich saß noch immer vor der Tierhandlung und streichelte gedankenverloren einen riesigen grauen Bartkauz, der dort zum Verkauf angeboten wurde. Immer wieder setzte der Kauz an, sanft in meinen Finger zu beißen, aber die Streicheleinheiten schienen ihm nicht zu missfallen.  
Sirius kam irgendwann, gefühlte Stunden später, zurück. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und begann mir sofort alles bis ins letzte Detail zu erzählen.

Während er redete, sah ich nicht einmal auf und beschäftigte mich weiter mit dem Kauz.  
Desto begeisterter er von Potter und der Mutprobe erzählte, desto wütender wurde ich. Oder zumindest überspielte ich die Traurigkeit mit Wut.  
Erst als er fertig war hob ich den Blick und sah ihn an. „Du bist einfach so mit ihm gegangen und hast mich alleine hier gelassen! Obwohl du weißt, wie viel Ärger wir bekommen werden, wenn Mutter davon erfährt!“, sagte ich anklagend, doch ich wendete den Blick schnell ab, bevor er die verräterischen Tränen in meinen Augen funkeln sah.  
„Und jetzt, wo du einen neuen Freund gefunden hast, wirst du keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwenden, wenn du erst in der Schule bist.“, murmelte ich und der Kauz zupfte aufmunternd an meinen Haaren.  
Einen Moment lang war es still. Mein Bruder öffnete den Mund, wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen um sich zu verteidigen, schloss ihn dann aber auch wieder.  
„Wie könnte ich dich je vergessen, Regulus?“, fragte er schließlich mit überraschend sanfter Stimme, was mich dazu veranlasste, wieder zu ihm zu sehen.  
„Du bist mein Bruder! Egal, wie viele Freunde ich in Hogwarts finde, kein Freund kann jemals wichtiger sein als mein Bruder. Ich werde dir immer schreiben und ich werde dich niemals vergessen.“, versprach er und meine Miene hellte sich hoffnungsvoll auf.  
Um sein Verspechen zu verdeutlichen, kaufte er mir den riesigen frechen Bartkauz von den letzten Galleonen, die er von Andromeda hatte und in Anbetracht dessen, vergaß ich meine Traurigkeit schnell.  
Allerdings vergaß mein Bruder sein Versprechen bald ebenfalls. Viele meiner Briefe, die ich ihm während seines ersten Schuljahres schrieb, blieben unbeantwortet und irgendwann gab ich es auf, ihm zu schreiben.  
✧✦✧  
In meinen Augen war dies nur Potters Schuld. Potter, der mir jetzt auf dem Quidditchfeld gegenüber stand und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass mein Bruder auf die dämliche Idee gekommen war, ein Black könnte ein Gryffindor sein.  
Ein kühles Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen. „Pass auf, dass du nicht deine Brille verlierst, Potter. Du bist doch blind wie ein Maulwurf.“, zische ich ihm zu, als wir uns die Hand geben. Zwar erwidert er nichts, doch sein Händedruck ist so fest, dass ich für einen Moment befürchte, er will mir die Hand brechen.  
Der Pfiff ertönt und das Spiel beginnt.  
Kraftvoll stoße ich mich vom Boden ab und steige auf meinem Nimbus in die Luft. Der Besen hatte mich beinahe mein gesamtes Taschengeld gekostet, doch das war es mir wert.  
Erst als ich etwa 50 Meter hoch gestiegen bin, werde ich langsamer und beginne weite Kreise um das Spielfeld zu fliegen. Der Wind zerzaust mir die Haare, doch das ist mir egal. Hier oben fühle ich mich wohl.  
Aufmerksam beobachte ich das Spiel unter mir und muss mit ansehen, wie Slytherin schon in den ersten Minuten zwei Treffer einsteckt. Unser Hüter und unser Jäger streiten offenbar, was mir ein tiefes Seufzen entlockt. So haben wir keine Chance. Ich muss etwas tun…  
Mein Blick wandert zu James. Er ist ein paar Meter von mir weg und etwas weiter unten. Allerdings bemerke ich auch das winzige goldene Funkeln hinter ihm. Verdammt.  
Meine Augen blitzen auf, als ich eine Idee habe. Ich setze zum Sturzflug an, um James von dem Schnatz wegzulocken.  
Würde ich den Schnatz jetzt fangen, würde Slytherin nur gerade so gewinnen. Wir brauchen mehr Vorsprung.  
Daher rase ich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu und zu meinem Glück spielt auch der Kommentator mit. „Regulus scheint den Schnatz gesichtet zu haben! Wird das heute ein kurzes Spiel? James ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen!“, brüllt er aufgeregt.  
Tatsächlich kommt James nur Sekunden später bei mir an. Ich schwebe nun völlig entspannt etwa drei Meter über dem Boden und werfe James ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu, weil mein Plan funktioniert hat.  
Gleichzeitig nutzt unser Jäger die Chance, während die Gryffindors abgelenkt sind und wirft ein Tor.  
Unser Treiber kommt vorbei, um mit mir abzuklatschen. Ich grinse stolz vor mich hin, doch mein Grinsen verblasst, als ich einen Klatscher auf uns zurasen sehe.  
Im letzten Moment schaffe ich es auszuweichen, was allerdings dazu führt, dass ich nun kopfüber vom Besen hänge und mich einzig mit den Beinen am Besenstiel festklammere.  
Der Klatscher geht an mir vorbei und trifft unseren Treiber hart im Rücken. Er kann zwar noch fliegen, doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hat er sich mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen.  
Nicht fähig weiter zu spielen, landet er und unser Ersatzspieler kommt hinzu - ein Viertklässler. Ich habe ihn ein einziges Mal beim Training gesehen und hatte furchtbare Angst, weil er die Klatscher kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Er ist schlecht, aber wir haben sonst niemanden.  
Leise fluchend widme ich mich meinem eigenen Dilemma und drehe mich schwungvoll wieder richtig herum auf den Besen.  
Etwas außer Atem sehe ich mich nach James um. Beinahe sofort beginnen wir das Spielfeld zu umkreisen und halten nun beide unermüdlich nach dem Schnatz Ausschau. Völlig konzentriert sehen wir uns um, bis wir plötzlich beide in der selben Sekunde erstarren.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu ihm, verrät mir, dass James ihn ebenfalls gesehen hat. Weit über unseren Torringen ist ein deutliches goldenes Leuchten zu sehen.  
All das passiert binnen Sekunden, dann stürzen wir beide los und jagen mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf den Schnatz zu. Es geht nicht nur um das Spiel, sondern um so vieles mehr…  
Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich je zuvor so schnell geflogen bin. Ein Kribbeln des Adrenalins durchflutet mich auf Grund der Geschwindigkeit.  
Völlig fokussiert sehe ich nur eine Sekunde rüber zu James. Wir sind beinahe gleichauf. Nur wenige Meter trennen uns beide vom Schnatz und somit vom sicheren Sieg.  
Beinahe hätte ich den Klatscher nicht bemerkt, doch ich reiße schnell den Kopf runter und entkomme ihm gerade so. Der Klatscher fliegt einen Bogen und scheint James nun nahezu zu verfolgen.  
Meine Augen weiten sich. Sobald James auch nur minimal langsamer wird, hält den Klatscher nichts davon ab, ihn an den Hinterkopf zu treffen. Bei der Geschwindigkeit wird er sich niemals oben halten können und wir befinden uns mindestens 30 Meter über dem Boden.  
„Pass auf!“, rufe ich und verlangsame mein Tempo, um nicht auch in die gefährliche Reichweite des Klatschers zu kommen.  
Doch es ist zu spät. James schließt seine Hand um den Schnatz und es kommt wie es kommen musste: Der Klatscher trifft den Schwarzhaarigen am Kopf und er verliert den Halt.  
Das Publikum keucht entsetzt.  
Ich denke nicht einmal nach, sondern setze zum Sturzflug an und bekomme gerade so die Hand von James zu fassen. Allerdings rechne ich nicht ganz mit dem Ruck, der durch meinen Arm geht. Durch die Fallbeschleunigung erscheint sein Gewicht deutlich größer und auch ich verliere den Halt.  
Gerade als ich denke es wäre vorbei, bekomme ich den Stiel meines Besens zu fassen und knalle im selben Moment mit dem Rücken gegen einen unserer Torringe. Ein stechender Schmerz zieht durch meine Seite, doch ich denke nicht daran den Besen oder James loszulassen.  
Mühevoll schaffe ich es uns zumindest in die Nähe des Bodens zu bringen, ehe wir die letzten drei Meter fallen, weil meine Kräfte schwinden.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, spüre ich den kühlen Rasen unter mir und verziehe das Gesicht, weil der Schmerz sich mit einem dumpfen Pochen wieder bemerkbar macht.  
Mein Blick wandert rüber zu James. Er scheint bewusstlos zu sein, aber ich sehe wie die kleine goldene Kugel aus seiner Hand rollt.  
Auch der Kommentator scheint es zu bemerken. „Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Er hat ihn gefangen! Gryffindor gewinnt!“, brüllt er ins Megafon. 

Ich stöhne leise und drehe mich auf die Seite. Erst als ich einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Nierengegend verspüre, komme ich wieder richtig in die Realität zurück.  
„Gut gemacht, Black. Dank dir sind wir jetzt Versager.“, knurrt unser Hüter.  
Meine Mannschaft hat sich um mich versammelt. Sie stehen da und für die Augen aller muss es so wirken, als würden sie sich Sorgen machen, doch ich spüre noch einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein.  
„Hört auf, verdammt!“, beklage ich mich und versuche mich aufzurichten. Da es schrecklich weh tut, sobald ich atme, gehe ich mittlerweile davon aus, dass meine Rippe gebrochen ist.  
Ich bemerke nicht wie Sirius und Remus, sowie der pummelige Peter zu James rennen und auch nicht wie Remus meinen Bruder mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stößt, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Erst als jemand den Hüter von mir wegschubst bemerke ich Sirius. Er baut sich vor dem Älteren auf, doch der Hüter ist ganz locker einen Kopf größer als er.  
„Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe, ihr Schwachköpfe. Seht ihr nicht, dass er verletzt ist?!“, fährt er den Hüter an.  
Ich bin sichtlich überrascht Sirius zu sehen. Wir haben seit Beginn des Schuljahres kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Seit der Verteilung in die Häuser durch den sprechenden Hut.  
„Sirius… lass ihn.“, sage ich ruhig und meine Stimme ist weder kühl noch finster. Die älteren Slytherins grinsen ihn höhnisch an und überlegen offensichtlich meinem zwölfjährigen Bruder einfach eine zu verpassen, doch hier vor den Augen aller trauen sie sich nicht.  
Langsam wende ich mich ab und gehe in Richtung der Tribüne um mich hinsetzen zu können, aber schon nach wenigen Schritten legt sich ein Arm stützend um mich.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Gryffindor… mutig und völlig auf den Kopf gefallen. Dir ist klar, dass sie sich rächen werden?“, murmele ich. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.  
Ein warmherziges Lachen ist zu hören und wir gehen gemeinsam zu der Tribüne, wo ich mich setze.  
„Was du da gerade beim Spiel gemacht hast, war auch nicht gerade nach feinster Slytherin Manier. Du hast ganz schön viel Unmut auf dich gezogen. Glückwunsch!“, sagt er, als wäre es tatsächlich etwas, auf das man stolz sein könnte.  
„Nur weil ich einen Menschen nicht in die Tiefe stürzen lasse, wenn ich es verhindern kann, bin ich noch lange kein Hufflepuff.“, schnaube ich. „Aber im Ernst, Sirius. Der Hüter - ich habe vorhin in der Umkleide einen Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm werfen können. Leg dich besser nicht mit ihnen an.“, fahre ich leiser fort.  
Ich brauche nicht erklären, dass es um das Dunkle Mal geht und dass der Hüter vermutlich ein Todesser ist. Diese Nachrichten verfolgen uns jeden Tag in dieser Zeit.  
„Ach, mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen.“, meint er großspurig, doch sein Grinsen verblasst etwas und ich merke, dass er ernster wird, insofern dies bei meinem Bruder überhaupt möglich ist.  
„Danke Reg“, sagt er, „Dass was du da eben getan hast, war echt schwer in Ordnung und auch wenn deine Teamkollegen und unsere Eltern heute nicht stolz auf dich sind… Ich bin es.“  
Grinsend geht er rückwärts, weil mittlerweile Lehrer herbeieilen, um mich zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. „Gratuliere übrigens zum verlorenen Spiel. Weiter so!“, spottet er jedoch schon Sekunden später und ich muss grinsen.  
Auch wenn wir so verschieden sind und vielleicht auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen, es tut doch gut für ein paar Sekunden das Kriegsbeil begraben zu können.  
✯


	3. The Secret Of Friendship

„Er schläft - ganz sicher! Jetzt macht schon!“, höre ich die gedämpfte Stimme von James und werde davon allmählich wach. Verschlafen blinzele ich. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und der Krankenflügel ist nur von seinem Zauberstab erhellt. Ich kann erkennen, dass er einen Gegenstand in der Hand hält. Es sieht beinahe aus wie ein Spiegel, doch als er zu mir rüber sieht, schließe ich die Augen schnell wieder.   
„Der Umhang ist bei meinem Koffer… Ja, ich bin mir sicher… Bei Merlin, wie viele Rumtreiber benötigt man, um einen unsichtbar machenden Tarnumhang zu finden?“, brummt James, um nur Sekunden später in gedämpftes Gelächter auszubrechen, auf Grund der Ironie seiner eigenen Worte.  
Ich öffne erneut vorsichtig die Augen und sehe zu ihm rüber. Er sitzt auf dem Bett und es geht ihm offensichtlich wieder recht gut. Nur der Verband um seinen Hinterkopf deutet noch auf die Verletzungen hin.   
Auch mir geht es wieder gut. Durch Magie waren Knochenbrüche schnell geheilt und wir sollten nur eine Nacht hier bleiben, um uns auch wirklich zu erholen.  
Offenbar hat James andere Pläne. Es dauert noch einige Minuten, doch schließlich höre ich Schritte. Auch James scheint es zu hören, denn er reckt aufmerksam den Kopf.  
„Warum legst du deinen Tarnumhang so über deinen Koffer, dass man ihn nicht sieht? Du hast doch eh nur Süßkram darin.“, höre ich eine gedämpfte Stimme. Ich glaube, es könnte Lupin sein. Der geheimnisvolle Junge mit den Narben im Gesicht.   
„Beantwortest du dir deine Frage selbst?“, fragt James, „Ich weiß genau, dass Sirius mir letzte Woche einen Schokofrosch gestohlen hat. Wo ist Peter?“  
„Hab ich gar nicht“, ruft Sirius empört. Mittlerweile sind sie nicht einmal mehr leise und ich traue mich, zu ihnen rüber zu sehen.   
„Hat er wirklich nicht. Das war ich“, gibt Remus schmunzelnd zu und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Peter ist eingeschlafen. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken.“  
Remus geht zum Bett von James und schüttet aus einem Beutel allerhand Süßigkeiten, die auf der Bettdecke landen. Offenbar wollen sie die Nacht auch hier verbringen, damit er nicht alleine ist.  
Gerade als James und Remus bemerken, dass ich auch noch im Zimmer bin, taucht Sirius nur Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht aus dem Tarnumhang hervor. „Buh!“, ruft er und ich erschrecke mich sichtlich, was natürlich zu Gelächter führt.  
Sirius lacht ebenfalls. „Ha! Erwischt! Du hast gelauscht!“  
„Hab ich gar nicht!“, verteidige ich mich und setze mich auf. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ihr so laut seid?“  
Aber sie scheinen auch gar nicht böse zu sein. James grinst mir zu, während er Kürbischips isst und Remus kommt mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln zu mir rüber.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er mich freundlich. „Echt toll, was du für James gemacht hast. Das war total mutig.“  
„Nicht der Rede wert. Mir geht’s prima.“, murmele ich schmunzelnd und sehe zu James rüber. Schon vorhin hatte er sich bei mir bedankt und versprochen, mir beim nächsten Spiel einen Vorsprung zu lassen. Ich hatte die Augen verdreht, doch ich wusste, er meinte es nicht böse.  
„Ich dachte, dir ist vielleicht langweilig.“, sagt der Ältere dunkelblonde Junge und hält mir ein Buch hin, welches er die ganze Zeit im Arm getragen hat. Das Zaubertränkebuch des zweiten Jahrgangs.  
Begeistert nehme ich es entgegen und schlage neugierig das Buch auf. So viele Tränke und Zauber, die ich noch nicht kenne.  
„Danke!“, sage ich ehrlich und blicke auf. Es wundert mich ziemlich, dass sie plötzlich so nett zu mir sind.   
Remus war zwar schon immer nett und freundlich, wenn ich ihn zufällig in der Bibliothek traf, doch Sirius und James zeigten mir normalerweise nur die kalte Schulter.   
Leider komme ich jedoch an diesem Abend kaum dazu, in dem Buch zu lesen. Alle paar Minuten ertönt ein Lachen von einem der Rumtreiber, weil jemand einen guten Witz erzählt oder wieder einmal eine besonders üble Sorte von Bertie Bott’s Bohnen erwischt hat.   
„Ich hab Hunger!“, klagt Sirius schließlich.   
„Du hattest gerade drei Schokofrösche und es ist zwei Uhr morgens!“, meint Remus.  
„Wenn er Hunger hat, dann hat er Hunger. Lassen wir es besser nicht drauf ankommen, nicht dass er sich gleich in eine Bestie verwandelt und uns frisst.“, antwortet James und lacht, weil Sirius so tut, als wolle er in die Schulter von James beißen wollen. Remus brummt, als würde er diesen Witz für besonders dumm halten.  
„Kommt.“, fordert James und steht auf, wobei er nach dem Tarnmantel greift. „Mal sehen, ob noch Hauselfen in der Küche sind. Vielleicht sind noch Muffins vom Abendessen da.“  
Neugierig hebe ich den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, wo die Küche ist?“, frage ich erstaunt.  
„Natürlich wissen wir das. Wir kennen jeden Winkel des Schlosses.“, antwortet Sirius stolz grinsend.  
Remus scheint zu zögern. Ihm scheint der Gedanke nicht so sehr zu gefallen, nachts durch das Schloss zu streifen - verständlicherweise. Auch ich würde mir ungern den Unmut von Filch zuziehen.   
„Willst du mit?“, fragt James plötzlich an mich gerichtet.  
Ich zögere eine Sekunde, ehe ich das Buch zuklappe und aufstehe. Die Küche wollte ich schon immer mal sehen.  
In Schlafsachen wandern wir durch das Schloss. Niemand trägt den Tarnumhang, weil wir zu viert eh nicht darunter passen würden.   
Unentdeckt gelangen wir zur Küche und ich staune nicht schlecht, als wir durch das Gemälde mit der Obstschale in die riesige Küche treten.   
An den Wänden hängen Töpfe, Kessel und alles Weitere, was man in der Küche gebrauchen könnte, während in der Mitte des Raumes vier lange Tafeln stehen.   
„Das sind die vier Tische der Häuser aus der großen Halle. Die Hauselfen brauchen nur das Geschirr und die Töpfe hier anzuordnen und sie werden genauso eine Etage höher auf unseren Tischen erscheinen. Wenn wir fertig gegessen haben, verschwindet das schmutzige Geschirr aus der großen Halle und landet wieder hier. Ziemlich praktisch oder?“, erklärt mir Remus.  
Fasziniert nicke ich und sehe mich um. Tatsächlich kommen schon wenige Minuten später ein paar Hauselfen angelaufen und auf die Bitte von James hin, servieren sie uns einen riesigen Berg Schokomuffins.   
Die Hauselfen wirken beinahe glücklich uns eine Freude machen zu können und bringen uns ungefragt sogar noch heiße Schokolade. Dankbar und beeindruckt beobachte ich die magischen Wesen. Sie haben mich schon immer fasziniert.   
„Hier ist es viel sauberer als Zuhause, nicht wahr Reg?“, meint Sirius mit vollem Mund, „Die sind alle viel fleißiger als Kreacher.“  
„Kreacher ist sehr wohl fleißig.“, verteidige ich unseren Hauselfen. „Er macht alles was man will, wenn man nur lieb fragt. Solltest du mal versuchen.“  
Mein Bruder verdreht nur die Augen.   
„Habt ihr auch Hauselfen?“, frage ich James und Remus. Ersterer schüttelt den Kopf. „Schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Als ich klein war, hatten wir noch einen. Er ist irgendwann gestorben, aber Mutter wollte keinen Neuen. Sie mag es nicht, wie die Hauselfen behandelt werden.“  
Ich nicke zustimmend. Das sehe ich ähnlich, auch wenn ich es zuhause nie sagen dürfte. Mutter war der Meinung, ein richtiger Black dürfte sich die Hände nicht schmutzig machen, doch ich half Kreacher gern, wenn sie nicht hinsah.   
„Und du?“, frage ich Remus, der einen Moment perplex wirkt, als würde ihn allein die Frage überraschen.  
„Ehm, nein, wir haben auch keinen.“, antwortet er, „Meine Mutter ist ein Muggel, sie fände es wahrscheinlich ziemlich komisch, plötzlich einen Hauselfen zu haben, der ihr die ganze Hausarbeit abnimmt. Vater hat ihr früher oft in der Küche geholfen, aber im Moment muss er viel arbeiten, deswegen versuche ich ihr zu helfen, wo ich kann.“  
Remus wirkt etwas nachdenklich und ich frage mich, ob dies mit seinem Geheimnis zu tun hat, von dem Sirius mir am Anfang der Sommerferien erzählt hat.  
„Verschwindest du deswegen einmal im Monat für ein paar Tage? Hilfst du deiner Mutter?“, frage ich vorsichtig. Natürlich ist mir sein Fehlen auch aufgefallen. Immer wieder verschwindet er für etwa zwei Tage und kehrt dann völlig übermüdet und bleich zurück.  
Remus versteift sich sichtlich und wirft einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Sirius und James. Ich vermute die beiden haben sein Geheimnis mittlerweile gelüftet.   
„Ehm… die Mutter von Remus ist krank, Regulus. Das geht dich aber auch alles überhaupt nichts an.“, sagt mein Bruder und sieht mich streng an.  
Ich runzele leicht die Stirn. „Schon gut - War nicht böse gemeint.“, murmele ich etwas kleinlaut und sehe dann wieder zu Remus. „Entschuldige.“  
„Schon in Ordnung.“, sagt er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Aber ich bemerke, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation ist. Zwar lenken Sirius und James gleich darauf einen Themenwechsel ein, doch weitere Fragen schwirren mir durch den Kopf.   
Fragen, die auch nach diesem Abend noch lange unbeantwortet bleiben…  
✧✦✧  
Nie wäre ich darauf gekommen, was es ist, wenn ich nicht im nächsten Sommer ein Treffen der Todesser bei uns belauscht hätte. Sie erzählten, der berühmt berüchtigte Werwolf Greyback hätte einen Jungen im frühen Alter von nur vier Jahren gebissen und das er nun nur darauf warten würde, dass dieser Junge sich dem Rudel anschließt.   
Zunächst konnte ich mit der schaurigen Geschichte nichts weiter anfangen, doch als ich Wochen später, zu Beginn meines zweiten Schuljahres, zurück in Hogwarts bin und die Rumtreiber vor mir den Gang entlang spazieren sehe, trifft mich die Erkenntnis.  
Ich bleibe mitten im Gang stehen und ein paar Schüler rempeln mich an, doch das ist mir egal.  
James, Sirius, Peter und Remus verlassen die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen. Remus ist blass, als wäre er krank. Tiefe Schatten liegen unter seinen Augen. Doch dies ist mir schon oft aufgefallen. Etwa alle vier Wochen wirkt er krank, bevor er für wenige Tage verschwindet. Alle vier Wochen an Vollmond.  
Heute ist Vollmond.  
Mein Herz schlägt schnell und ich folge den Rumtreibern mit eiligen Schritten. Nie im Leben würde ich auf die Idee kommen, die drei könnten von seinem Geheimnis wissen oder ihm gar helfen.  
Werwölfe sind gefährliche Bestien, die vom Zaubereiministerium der Gefahrenstufe Fünf zugeordnet werden. Genau wie Drachen und die riesige Spinne namens Acromantula. Niemand würde sich freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe einer solchen Kreatur begeben.   
Sobald sie in einen verlassenen Gang einbiegen, feuere ich einen Schockzauber auf Remus ab und beobachte, wie dieser völlig überrascht gegen die nächste Wand knallt.  
„Bleibt weg von ihm!“, rufe ich und halte meinen Zauberstab drohend auf Remus gerichtet, der mich erschrocken und völlig verdattert anstarrt.  
„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore gehen. Er ist gefährlich.“, sage ich völlig überzeugt.  
James und Sirius, die bei meinem Angriff zu mir herumgewirbelt sind und ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet haben, sehen sich wachsam um, doch niemand sonst ist hier.  
Mein Bruder kommt langsam auf mich zu. „Woher weißt du es?“, fragt er leise aber dennoch streng. So angespannt habe ich ihn lange nicht erlebt.   
Seit der Nacht im Krankenflügel hatte sich unser Verhältnis deutlich gebessert. Wir taten nicht mehr so, als würden wir uns nicht kennen, aber wir waren auch keine Freunde. Einzig Remus hatte mich in der Bibliothek manchmal angesprochen und mir ein gutes Buch empfohlen. Es kam mir nett vor, doch jetzt erschien es mir schrecklich, überhaupt jemals mit ihm geredet zu haben… Einem Werwolf…  
Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück und bin nicht sicher, ob ich meinen Zauberstab nun weiter auf Remus richten soll oder auf meinen Bruder.  
„Ihr… Ihr wisst was er ist?“, frage ich verwirrt und senke meinen Zauberstab halb. „Wie… Wie ist es überhaupt möglich, dass er hier zur Schule geht? Er.. er könnte uns jeden Vollmond zerfleischen.“ In meiner Stimme liegt ein Hauch Angst. Ich kenne Werwölfe nur von Geschichten. Blutrünstige Wesen, die nur darauf aus sind, andere zu verletzen.  
James lacht leise, er findet es scheinbar total amüsant, dass ich mich vor Remus fürchte. Trotzdem merke ich, wie er sich mir in den Weg stellt, damit ich nicht davonlaufen kann.  
„Du hast recht. Hättest sehen sollen wie Remus gestern eine Tafel Schokolade verschlungen hat. Richtig gefährlich.“, witzelt er, bevor er die Arme verschränkt und mich ernst ansieht.  
„Woher weißt du es und wer weiß noch davon?“, fragt er.  
Sirius und James sind beide etwa einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Beide sind im letzten Jahr deutlich gewachsen und ihre Haltung wirkt ziemlich bedrohlich.  
Mir wird klar, dass die beiden das Geheimnis von Remus schon eine ganze Weile kennen müssen. Es scheint, als wären sie bereit einiges zu tun, um ihren Freund zu beschützen. Auch Peter, der die ganze Zeit nur geschockt da stand, erwacht nun wieder zum Leben und hilft Remus aufzustehen.  
„Niemand.“, beantworte ich die Frage von James, sehe aber in erster Linie meinen Bruder an. „Ich habe nur Eins und Eins zusammengezählt. Er verschwindet jeden Vollmond, all die Narben, die Witze über sein pelziges kleines Problem…“  
Das mit Greyback behalte ich lieber für mich. Bisher weiß niemand, dass ich heimlich die Treffen der Todesser belausche und das ist mir ganz recht.  
„Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden.“, versuche ich die beiden zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Sirius und James tauschen einen Blick.  
„Dumbledore weiß Bescheid.“, versichert mir mein Bruder. Seine Stimme ist voller Misstrauen. „Er hat Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen und alles was dich zu interessieren braucht, ist, dass Remus keine Gefahr für die Schüler hier darstellt.“  
Er kommt auf mich zu und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs berührt beinahe meine Brust.  
„Und jetzt, wäre es besser für dich und uns alle, wenn du das hier direkt wieder vergisst.“, sagt er mit drohendem Unterton.  
„Sonst was?“, frage ich in einem leichten Aufkommen von Wut und mache einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein Zauberstab berührt nun meine Brust und ich spüre die Spitze des Zauberstabs von James an meinem Hals.  
Dies veranlasst mich jedoch nur dazu mein Kinn leicht zu heben und meinen Bruder kühl anzusehen.  
Es macht mich wütend, wie wenig Vertrauen sie in mich haben und mich hier hinstellen, als würde ich sie sofort verraten. Ich wollte mit Dumbledore reden. Mehr nicht.  
„Okay, hör zu“, beginnt Remus und hebt sofort beschwichtigend die Hände, „ich kann gut verstehen, warum du mich für gefährlich hältst, aber ich versichere dir, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Dumbledore hat Schutzmaßnahmen getroffen und…“, er zögert sichtlich und wechselt einen Blick mit Sirius und James, „…wir auch.“   
Ich sehe den dunkelblonden Jungen mit den Narben im Gesicht an. In seinen Augen liegt echtes Verständnis und mir kommt der Gedanke, dass er sich vielleicht selbst als das Monster sieht, als das ich ihn bezeichnet habe. Doch gleichzeitig wirkt er auch verängstigt und unsicher.   
Würde sein Geheimnis ans Licht kommen, würde er von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen werden. Er könnte nicht mehr zur Schule gehen und würde nie Arbeit finden.  
Auch wenn sich meine Meinung über Werwölfe nicht ändert, empfinde ich so etwas wie Mitleid. Er hat dieses Leben nicht freiwillig gewählt und verdient hat er es ganz sicher auch nicht.  
Remus sieht zu Sirius und James rüber. „Wir müssen es ihm sagen. Alles. Ihr wisst genau, dass er nicht aufhören wird zu suchen.“  
Sirius seufzt tief und sieht sich noch einmal um, aber niemand ist in der Nähe. Dann beginnt er, mir von der Heulenden Hütte zu erzählen. Dass Dumbledore sie ausgewählt hat, damit Remus sich dort verwandeln kann und dass all die Spukgeschichten über die Hütte nur erfunden sind, um die Schüler und Bewohner von Hogsmeade von dem Ort fernzuhalten.   
Ich lehne mich an die Wand hinter mir und lausche den Erklärungen meines Bruders aufmerksam.  
„Aber…“, beginne ich schließlich, „Ich verstehe ja, warum ich mich von dem Ort fernhalten soll, aber es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass ihr ebenfalls so klug seid.“  
Eine Spur von Sorge liegt in meiner Stimme. „Sirius, wenn er dich beißt, dann verwandelst du dich jeden Monat unter Qualen in ein Monster.“  
„Du unterschätzt uns völlig.“, mischt sich James ein. „Wir wissen durchaus, wie gefährlich es für Menschen ist, sich einem Werwolf zu nähern. Also sei unbesorgt.“  
Mir entgeht das verheißungsvolle Grinsen nicht, welches auf seinen Lippen erscheint.   
„Also gibt’s noch Fragen? Ansonsten würden wir nämlich gern die letzten Stunden, die Remus noch vor der Verwandlung bleiben, für etwas Erfreulicheres nutzen.“, meint er.  
Mein Blick verfinstert sich sichtlich, als Potter mir mit seiner arroganten Art kommt.   
Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Ja, ich habe weitere Fragen. Zum Beispiel, warum du meinen Bruder verführst, sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen und nicht mal einem Hauch von Schuldgefühlen deswegen hast! Mit deiner dümmlichen Arroganz!“, fahre ich ihn an.   
Auch wenn ich ihm letztes Jahr geholfen habe, habe ich nicht vergessen, dass er der Grund ist, warum Sirius überhaupt so auf die Schiefe Bahn geraten ist.  
„Oh wow, habt ihr dem Jungen nie Respekt beigebracht?“, fragt James und sieht grinsend zu meinem Bruder. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass wir uns nicht in Gefahr begeben, also was willst du denn noch? Außerdem kann dein lieber Bruder ganz gut auf sich allein aufpassen, glaub mir.“  
Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und ich würde nur zu gern ausholen und James deutlich zeigen was genau ich noch will, doch zu meiner Überraschung stellt sich Sirius nicht sofort auf Potters Seite.  
„Lass gut sein, James.“, murmelt er und zieht ihn minimal am Arm zurück.  
Sein Blick lastet auf mir. „Verschwinde Regulus - und halt bloß die Klappe.“, sagt Sirius, aber seine Stimme ist weniger drohend als zuvor. Zusammen mit James, Peter und Remus geht er davon.

Wütend mache ich kehrt und stürme in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. In Gedanken verfluche ich James Potter und achte nicht einmal darauf wohin ich gehe.   
Erst als ich gegen etwas oder viel mehr jemanden renne, halte ich an.   
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!“, schnauze ich das Mädchen an, welches gerade eine Entschuldigung murmeln wollte. Zumindest bis sie mich erkennt.  
Sie presst ihre Lippen wütend aufeinander und mustert mich finster. In dem Versuch nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken, wirft sie elegant eine kastanienbraune Locke über ihre Schulter.  
Ich kenne sie. Sie ist im selben Jahr wie ich. Jocelyn Spark, eine Gryffindor.  
„Hast ja selbst nicht aufgepasst.“, sagt sie eine Spur herausfordernd und ihre Augen blitzen auf.   
Ich mache einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie ist kleiner als ich, somit muss sie zu mir hochsehen.  
„Sag, bist du nicht die Freundin des kleinen Mädchens, dass vorhin die hübschen Kekse von den Viertklässlern bekommen hat?“, frage ich neckisch grinsend. „Wie haben sie ihr geschmeckt? Juckt der lila Ausschlag noch sehr?“  
Ein Schmunzeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen und ich mache ihr etwas mehr Platz.   
„Sie kann froh sein, dass die beiden Trottel zu dumm waren, den Trank selbst zu brauen, den sie in den Keksteig mischen wollten und mich um Hilfe gefragt haben. Sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich in einen lila Ballon verwandelt.“, sage ich belustigt.  
Ihre Augen funkeln vor Wut. „Na dann, vielen Dank auch. Falls wir einen Gegenschlag planen sollten, wenden wir uns mit Fragen dann direkt an dich.“  
Ihre Stimme trotzt vor Ironie und sie verdreht die Augen, als sie an mir vorbeigeht, doch ich halte sie sanft am Unterarm fest.   
„Im Zaubertränkebuch auf Seite 78 ist ein Trank, der ähnlich wie Giggelwasser wirkt, nur dauerhaft. Für einen Gegenschlag ist es nahezu perfekt. Ist einfach zu brauen und Slughorn schließt den Schrank mit den Zutaten nie ab. Die beiden Älteren werden sich stundenlang die Bäuche halten vor Lachen“, sage ich und sehe ihr einen Moment in die Augen.   
Dann wende ich mich ab und gehe.   
✯


	4. Potions

  
In den nächsten Monaten beobachte ich immer wieder, wie Remus jeden Vollmond verschwindet und ein paar Tage später wieder auftaucht. Als wäre das nicht genug, scheinen aber auch die anderen drei Rumtreiber an diesen Tagen völlig übermüdet zu sein.  
Es macht mich wütend, dass mein Bruder offenbar so dumm ist, sich mit einem Werwolf anzulegen. Natürlich wollen die Drei Remus vermutlich nur helfen, doch ich glaube kaum, dass Remus dieses Risiko eingehen möchte.  
Allein der Gedanke Sirius könnte gebissen werden… Mutter würde vermutlich vor Scham und Schreck tot umfallen.  
Oft sitze ich beim Essen teilnahmslos da und beobachte Sirius und seine Freunde. Außer der Gruppe gibt es kaum etwas interessantes in meinem Leben, außer die Briefe, die Mutter mir in letzter Zeit ständig schreibt. Meine Eltern scheinen etwas zu planen, doch ich glaube nicht, dass es in meinen Augen etwas Gutes sein wird.  
Als ich an diesem Abend, auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, aus dem Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer eine vertraute Stimme höre, gehe ich neugierig die Treppen runter und nutze die willkommene Ablenkung.  
James und mein Bruder beugen sich über ein Buch, welches ich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkenne. Kein übliches Schulbuch auf jeden Fall. Der Kessel neben ihnen ist leer.  
„Ist das so eine Art Date…? Wenn ja, könntet ihr das bitte wo anders machen und nicht in dem Klassenraum?“, frage ich schmunzelnd, während ich auf die beiden zugehe.  
Um meinen Hals liegt ein dicker Slytherinschal. Besonders jetzt im Winter ist es hier unten im Kerker eisig kalt und ich vermisse mein Zimmer im Dachgeschoss des Grimmauld Place, wo es immer etwas wärmer ist.  
Sirius und James zucken sichtlich zusammen und Sirius fegt das Buch mit einer Handbewegung vom Tisch, offensichtlich damit ich nicht sehe, welche Seite aufgeschlagen war.  
„Kein Date.“, sagt er genervt. „Wir machen Hausaufgaben, wenn’s erlaubt ist. Und was führt dich her? Ich hoffe doch wohl nicht irgendwelche Sorgen wegen des Vollmonds?“  
Ich schaue leise. „Falls du dich erinnerst, Brüderchen, der Gemeinschaftsraum ist nur ein paar Gänge weiter. Es ist nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, dass ich hier bin.“, erinnere ich eine Spur überheblich.  
Mein Blick wandert neugierig zu dem Buch. Dabei bin ich mehr auf Ablenkung aus, als auf Streit.  
„Hausaufgaben also? Mit einem Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung? Und einem leeren Kessel?“, frage ich mit einem selbstgefälligen Schmunzeln und lehne mich an den Tisch hinter mir. „Was plant ihr wirklich?“  
„Was willst du, Reg?“, fragt mein Bruder und stößt den leeren Kessel um, der klappernd zu Boden geht. Er wirkt frustriert und seine Geduld scheint noch weniger vorhanden zu sein als sonst. „Spionierst du für irgendwen? Ist dir langweilig oder so? Hast du nicht irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erledigen? Wir sind hier an etwas Wichtigem dran. Das ist nichts für zarte Gemüter wie dich.“  
Ich sehe meinen Bruder einen Moment zornig an, ehe ich mich vom Tisch abstoße und auf ihn zugehe.  
„Zarte Gemüter, hm? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht einfach wegsehe, während ihr offensichtlich mit einem Werwolf spielt. Denkst du, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, wie müde ihr in letzter Zeit immer nach dem Vollmond seid?“, fahre ich ihn an.  
In dem Moment kommt jedoch Peter in den Kerker gehastet und so werden wir abgelenkt. Er ist völlig außer Atem und fällt beinahe über die letzte Stufe der Treppe. „Ich hab den Totenkopfschwärmerkokon!“, ruft er.  
„Totenkopfschwärmerkokon?“, wiederhole ich fragend, während mein Bruder so aussieht, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun zuerst Peter oder mich erwürgen will.  
Ich erinnere mich, schon einmal von dieser Zutat für einen Zaubertrank gehört zu haben, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher wo. Mit einem Accio Zauber lasse ich das Buch zu mir fliegen und blättere darin, bis ich die richtige Seite gefunden habe.  
„Ihr wollt lernen, ein Animagus zu werden?“, frage ich teils erstaunt, teils beeindruckt und sehe meinen Bruder wieder an.  
Mit finsterem Blick sieht Sirius mich an und verschränkt die Arme, ehe er einen Blick mit James tauscht. Dieser zuckt jedoch nur die Schultern. „Wir können klein Regulus ja als Versuchskaninchen nehmen.“, schlägt er vor.  
Ich verdrehe auf Grund seines dummen Kommentars nur die Augen und überfliege die Erklärung des Zaubers.  
„Dieser Zauber ist unglaublich kompliziert und wenn man als nicht registrierter Animagus erwischt wird, landet man sofort in Azkaban.“, stelle ich überflüssiger Weise fest.  
„Habt ihr die Alraunenblätter im Mund gehabt? Einen ganzen Monat? Von Vollmond bis Vollmond?“, frage ich neugierig.  
Sirius verdreht genervt die Augen und streckt mir die Zunge raus, auf der das Alraunenblatt liegt.  
Ich unterdrücke den Reflex mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen, weil er so leichtfertig riskiert das Blatt versehentlich zu verlieren. Sobald man das Blatt verliert, es runterschluckt oder es zerreißt, muss man von vorne beginnen.  
Doch damit halte ich mich nicht länger auf und gehe stattdessen zu einem Schrank, in dem die Utensilien für Zaubertränke lagern. Da die Schüler hier meist eine große Unordnung hinterlassen, brauche ich einen Moment, bis ich in einer der Schubladen gefunden habe, wonach ich suche.  
Prüfend halte ich ein altes milchiges Glas ins Licht. Es sieht aus wie ein normales Trinkglas.  
„Ihr habt euch sicherlich schon mit dem Thema Kristallglas beschäftigt, nicht wahr?“, frage ich die Drei und lehne mich an den Tisch hinter mir. Das Glas drehe ich in meiner Hand. Der nächste Schritt um den Zauber zu vollenden, besteht darin, das Alraunenblatt in ein Kristallfläschchen zu geben und an einen mondbeschienenen Ort zu bringen. Ist die Nacht wolkenverhangen, geht der Vorgang mit einem neuen Alraunenblatt von vorne los.  
„Ich meine… Ihr könnt es natürlich mit einem normalen hübsch verzierten Glas versuchen, wenn ihr scharf darauf seid, nochmal einen Monat auf einem Blatt zu kauen.“, sage ich und zucke die Schultern.  
Sirius sieht mich an, als würde er lieber an dem Alraunenblatt ersticken, statt zuzugeben, dass die Drei sich darum wirklich noch keine Gedanken gemacht haben.  
Dabei frage ich mich selbst, was ich hier eigentlich tue. Was die Rumtreiber vorhaben, ist gefährlich und sollten sie erwischt werden, wartet mit Sicherheit eine Zelle in Azkaban auf sie. Warum mische ich mich also ein? Oder helfe ihnen gar?  
Doch der Reiz herauszufinden, ob der Zauber funktioniert, ist größer als meine Vernunft und meine Neugier siegt.  
Ich drehe ihnen den Rücken zu und stelle das Glas vor mir auf dem Tisch ab. „Kreacher!“, rufe ich.  
Mit einem lauten Plopp erscheint der Hauself nur Sekunden später vor mir und mustert Sirius, James und Peter abfällig. „Blutsverräter…“, höre ich ihn finster murmeln, doch das ignoriere ich.  
„Master Regulus hat nach Kreacher gerufen?“, wendet sich Kreacher schließlich mir zu und ich nicke.  
„Danke, dass du so schnell erschienen bist. Hast du einen Moment Zeit, um mir etwas von Zuhause zu bringen?“, frage ich den Elfen freundlich. Ich achte darauf, es tatsächlich wie eine Bitte zu formulieren und nicht wie einen Befehl.  
„Kreacher hilft Master Regulus jederzeit gern.“, antwortet er.  
„Ich brauche einen Kristall von unserem Kronleuchter im Salon. Du musst ihn für mich stehlen, aber du darfst dich nicht erwischen lassen. Schaffst du das?“, frage ich beinahe liebevoll.  
Kreacher vollführt eine Verbeugung, schnipst mit den Fingern und verschwindet.  
Sirius und James heben eine Augenbraue, sehen sich gegenseitig fragend an und zucken dann beinahe synchron die Schultern. Offenbar wollen sie abwarten, was ich vorhabe.  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis Kreacher wieder auftaucht und ich nehme ihm dankbar den Kristall ab.  
„Niemand hat dich gesehen?“, frage ich. Der Hauself schüttelt den Kopf. „Gut. Solange dich niemand fragt, behalt es für dich. Danke Kreacher.“  
Es war gefährlich einem Hauselfen vollkommen zu verbieten, über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Sollte Mutter nachfragen, ist es mir lieber, wenn ich den Ärger bekomme, statt Kreacher. Schließlich hat er nichts damit zu tun.  
Der Hauself verschwindet mit einer erneuten Verbeugung und ich wende mich dem milchigen Glas zu.  
Leise murmele ich den Zauber, den mein Vater mir in den letzten Ferien beigebracht hatte und richte meinen Zauberstab auf das unscheinbare Glas. Es beginnt nach ein paar Sekunden zu leuchten und nimmt einen klar glänzenden Ton an, während der Kristall auf dem Tisch daneben nahezu glüht.  
Feine Schnörkel zieren nun die Oberfläche des zuvor einfachen Trinkglases und außen bildet sich eine kleine wunderschöne kristallene Rose.  
Im selben Moment schlängelt sich ein gläserner dünner Rosenast magisch um mein Handgelenk und die Dornen kratzen minimal an meiner Haut, sodass ein kleiner Tropfen Blut in meine Handfläche fließt.  
Es ist ein Blutzauber und so wie alle Zauber, die ein Opfer verlangen, ist es dunkle Magie. Normalerweise würde ich nicht so offenkundig preisgeben, dass ich diese Zauber beherrsche, doch da die Drei mit dem weitaus mehr verbotenen Animagus Zauber experimentieren, halte ich es für ungefährlich.  
„100 Prozent reiner Kristall, wie ihr ihn in der Natur kaum finden werdet. Solange sich der Zauber nähren kann, also jemand dieses Armband trägt, hält der Zauber. Wenn nicht…“  
Um es zu demonstrieren, nehme ich das Armband ab und lege es neben dem Kristallglas auf den Tisch.  
Sofort scheint die Rose zu verwelken und das Glas nimmt wieder einen milchigen Ton an.  
Wortlos wende ich mich ab und gehe langsam in Richtung Treppe. Die ganze Zeit war ich weder hochmütig noch habe ich angegeben, auch wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, warum ich überhaupt geholfen habe.  
„Hey!“, höre ich James Stimme und drehe mich am Absatz der Treppe nochmal herum. „Du hast echt was drauf, Slytherin! Wie können wir uns revanchieren?“, fragt er und ich sehe auch auf den Lippen meines Bruders ein schwaches Lächeln.  
Vorsichtig hebe ich einen Mundwinkel. „Erzählt mir einfach, ob es funktioniert hat oder nicht.“, meine ich und trete hinaus in den Gang.  
Ich bin gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ich einen leichten Windhauch verspüre und verwundert stehen bleibe.  
Wenn man ein paar Mal bemerkt hat, wie jemand mit einem Tarnumhang dicht an einem vorbei geht, bekommt man ein gewisses Gespür dafür und da die drei Rumtreiber noch in dem Klassenraum sind, ist es recht einfach zu erraten, wer hier nicht gesehen werden will.  
„Lupin - Wohin des Weg’s?“, frage ich und drehe mich um. Es dauert noch einen Moment, ehe sich tatsächlich ein recht ertappt dreinblickender Remus von dem Tarnumhang befreit.  
Er faltet den Umhang zusammen und ich sehe ein größeres Stück Pergament in seiner Hand. Eine Karte, auf der man sehen kann, wer sich wo in Hogwarts aufhält. Ich hatte sie nie gesehen, doch Sirius hatte mir in den letzten Ferien stolz davon berichtet.  
„Sie haben mir Schokolade und ein Buch geschenkt und zuerst habe ich mich darüber gefreut, aber dann ist mir irgendwann aufgefallen, wie merkwürdig das ist.“, erklärt er und hebt einen Mundwinkel, „Du weißt nicht zufällig was sie planen?“  
Einen Moment zögere ich und mustere ihn genauer. Obwohl Remus schon seit beinahe zehn Jahren ein Werwolf ist, sind Müdigkeit und die Narben das einzige Anzeichen auf seine Krankheit. Er wirkt ansonsten wie ein ganz normaler Schüler und ich weiß, dass er sehr fleißig ist und unglaublich gute Noten hat.  
Aber mir fällt auf, dass auf seiner Wange eine neue kleinere Narbe ist. Ob er sich diese bei der letzten Verwandlung zugezogen hat? Aber wie, wenn außer ihm niemand in der Heulenden Hütte ist?  
Kurz überlege ich, ob ich lügen sollte, um die anderen Drei nicht zu verraten, doch es ist mir klar, dass Remus es mit dem Tarnumhang sowieso bald erfahren würde und ich hoffe Remus würde aufpassen, dass die Rumtreiber nicht auffliegen. Er ist der Vernünftigste von ihnen.  
„Sie arbeiten an dem Zauber, durch den man zu einem Animagus wird.“, antworte ich daher wahrheitsgemäß.  
Remus öffnet den Mund, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch er überlegt es sich anders und schüttelt seufzend den Kopf über den Plan seiner Freunde.  
„Bei Merlin… irgendwann werden wir noch alle der Schule verwiesen.“, murmelt er gequält und ich weise ihn besser nicht darauf hin, dass sie wohl eher in Azkaban landen würden. Er scheint wirklich Angst davor zu haben.  
„Naja, wenn würden ja nur die Drei verwiesen werden. Du hast doch damit nichts zu tun.“, sage ich und hebe leicht einen Mundwinkel im Versuch ihm etwas Mut zu machen.  
Doch Remus schüttelt mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Sie tun das wegen mir… Damit ich an Vollmond nicht mehr alleine sein muss.“  
Meine Augen weiten sich leicht bei der Erkenntnis. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Potter mir Anfang des Schuljahres voller Arroganz erklärt hatte, er wüsste genau wie gefährlich es für Menschen wäre sich einem Werwolf zu nähern. Für Menschen, nicht aber für Tiere.  
Ich realisiere, dass Remus sich all diese Narben vermutlich selbst zufügt, weil der eingesperrte Wolf an Vollmond nichts besseres mit sich anzufangen weiß. Seine Freunde wollen die Zeit in ihren Tiergestalten mit ihm verbringen, um das zu verhindern.  
„Das ist.. vollkommen verrückt.“, stelle ich fest und Remus lacht leise.  
„Absolut.“, sagt er kopfschüttelnd, „Ich werde mit ihnen reden, danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“  
Der blonde Junge wendet sich ab und geht in Richtung Klassenzimmer davon.  
Ich komme allerdings nicht umhin, ihn zu beneiden. Normalerweise wäre Remus Lupin wohl der letzte Mensch, den jemand beneiden würde. Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie schreckliche Qualen er durchlitten hat und für den Rest seines Lebens weiterhin durchleiden wird. Ganz von dem Spott und der Verachtung abgesehen, die ihn treffen werden, falls seine wahre Natur je bekannt werden wird.  
Doch seine Freunde sind bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren, nur um ihm sein eigenes etwas erträglicher zu machen.  
Als ich durch den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung meines Schlafsaals gehe, würdigt mich niemand auch nur eines Blickes. Niemand hat in den letzten zwei Jahren je Notiz von mir genommen, außer sie brauchten etwas von mir. Ich bin der Erbe des Hauses Black und man bezeichnet mich oft als Streber. Ich wusste, es gab Wetten darüber, ob ich einst Slughorns Lieblingsschüler werden würde oder ob Severus Snape den Thron halten würde.  
Normalerweise prallen all diese Sachen an mir ab und ich kümmere mich nicht darum, doch an diesem Abend komme ich mir seltsam einsam vor.  
Einsam und voller Eifersucht auf einen Werwolf, der Freunde hat, wie ich sie niemals haben werde. 

✯


End file.
